Consumer broadband satellite services are gaining traction in North America with the start up of star network services using Ka-band satellites. While such first generation satellite systems may provide multi-gigabit per second (Gbit/s) per satellite overall capacity, the design of such systems can inherently limit the number of customers that may be adequately served with a high level of availability.
While existing designs have a number of capacity limitations, the demand for such broadband services continues to grow. The past few years have seen strong advances in communications and processing technology. This technology, in conjunction with selected innovative system and component design, may be harnessed to produce a novel satellite communications system to address this demand.